life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Tabletop Game
In Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Steph Gingrich and Mikey North play a tabletop game heavily resembling Dungeons & Dragons in Episode 1: Awake. Locations The game is set in the fictional kingdom of Avernon; according to Steph, it is "a once peaceful land, now laid to waste by the bloodthirsty raiders of the Black Well". If Chloe Price chooses to join the game, Steph will give her the option to visit the Training Grounds, Prison Camp, and Warlord's Tent. Training Ground Elamon and Chloe's character can visit the training ground. Upon arriving, they are seen by a "heavyset orc, who immediately shouts and points." A dozen trainers are on the training field, and they all ready their weapons and charge at the two heroes. Mikey, as Elamon, casts Ergel's Acid Blast, which kills their enemies by melting the flesh off their bones. However, the orc sergeant remains unharmed, and attacks Chloe's character with a warhammer. She must choose how to fight back. Knee Slam= Chloe says that her character knees him "right in the orc-balls". She succeeds, and Steph says "The orc clutches his groin, never to father children again." Chloe must choose another option. |-|Fatal Cleave= Chloe's character swings her greataxe and the orc "splits open like a hotdog bun". |-|Pommel Strike= Chloe says that her character strikes the orc's pommel. Mikey laughs, and Steph explains that a pommel is the end of the sword handle, but she can't do that move, since she isn't using a sword. Since she delayed too long, the orc swings at her head and barely misses. Chloe must choose another option. Chloe is ecstatic, declaring that she is awesome at the game, and Steph agrees that it's going well. Chloe asks Steph about the loot, but she responds that it is unlikely there is any loot left, now that the Training Ground is flooded with acid. Forgive Mikey= Chloe encourages Elamon, stating that he shouldn't worry and they all make mistakes. Elamon responds that Chloe's character "is most wise and forgiving". |-|Blame Mikey= Chloe's character raises her axe angrily and declares that Elamon will pay for ruining the loot. Elamon apologizes, and gives his potion to Chloe's character; in actuality, Mikey hands Chloe a piece of candy. Chloe must now journey to either the Prison Camp or Warlord's Tent, or leave the game. Prison Camp Steph describes the Prison Camp as "a field of iron cages, each imprisoning a human villager". The only one guarding them is a "small, elderly dragonkin". Noticing the heroes, the dragonkin runs away in fright and locks himself in one of the empty cages. The heroes must get the keys from him so they can free the prisoners. Chloe's character calls to him, insulting him and telling him to leave the cage. The dragonkin jumps up and down and shakes his ring of keys, then insults Chloe's character in a strange language she can't understand. Chloe asks Mikey if Elamon has any useful spells, but he replies that they would blow up the cage and everything in it. Pick the lock= Chloe's character spends a long time attempting to pick the lock, but is ultimately unsuccessful. The dragonkin then "makes an obscene gesture at what Chloe can only assume are his genitals". Chloe is annoyed, but Mikey is amused. Chloe must choose a different option. |-|Intimidate with backtalk= |-|Tempt with bread= Chloe's character tries to tempt the dragonkin out of the cage with the bread in her inventory, but the dragonkin is disgusted by the offer and sticks out his tongue at Chloe, who becomes frustrated. She must choose a different option. Warlord's Tent The two heroes enter the tent, where Duurgaron sits on his throne. He laughs at them, stating that their lands and people already belong to him, that their actions mean nothing, and that they and their kingdom are weak. Elamon attempts to cast a fire spell, but it is revealed that Duurgaron is wearing a Bracer of Fire Immunity. Mikey is disappointed, as all of his spells are fire-based. Chloe must make a move. Brutal Punch= Chloe states that she wants to "punch that stupid man cow right in the dick". Steph hesitantly asks about her request, and Chloe repeats it with more emphasis. If Chloe used Knee Slam on the orc earlier, Mikey will remark that Chloe "punches a lot of dicks". Chloe's character will miss, and stumble, giving Duurgaron an opportunity to gore her with his horn, doing eight damage. Chloe must choose another attack. |-|Annihilation Strike= Chloe chooses to use Annihilation Strike, because it sounds "boss as fuck". She rolls a one, so Chloe's character trips on a rock and falls, her axe swinging wildly to the side. Steph tells Mikey to roll a reflex save, but he rolls a three. Chloe's character's accidentally hits Elamon with her axe, cutting off both of his feet. (...) |-|Wrathful Rush= Chloe asks what Wrathful Rush is, and Steph replies that it's an "angry, angry shoulder slam". Chloe decides to do it, and her character charges at Duurgaron, catching him off-guard; he fails to dodge, so the elf barbarian slams her shoulder into him and does a bit of damage. Chloe must choose another attack. Characters Chloe / Callamastia / Barb Chloe's character is an elf barbarian. She has pale skin, pointy ears, and short white hair. She wears a red top and loincloth and fur bracers held in place by leather straps on her arms and legs. Much like Chloe, the elf barbarian is stubborn, threatening, and powerful; Mikey describes both Chloe and her character as "skinny and kind of weird", but also "really angry". Chloe's character taught King Tiberius everything he knows about fighting, and has saved his life before. Items: * Greataxe * Potion (given to her by Mikey, determinant) * Bread Abilities: * Lockpicking * Intimidate * Knee Slam * Fatal Cleave * Pommel Strike * Brutal Punch * Annihilation Strike * Wrathful Rush Elamon Items: * Staff * Potion (given to Chloe, determinant) Abilities: * Ergel's Acid Blast * Xael's Cataclysmic Cone of Fire Orc Sergeant Items: * Warhammer Dragonkin Guard The dragonkin guard is an elderly, easily scared antagonist in the game. He is a short, red-skinned, bipedal creature with an arrow-like extrusion on his head. He wears leather armor with studded straps over his upper torso and a pair of brown shorts; he also has leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He is the only one who guards the Prison Camp and holds the keys to all the cages. Items: * Prison keys Duurgaron the Unscarred Items: * Sword * Bracer of Fire Immunity King Tiberius Celestial Avenger The celestial avenger is mentioned when Chloe approaches Steph and Mikey, who says that if he knew the celestial avenger was bloodied, he would've given him a potion. Steph replies that it was a skill challenge, so a potion wouldn't have worked.